This training program provides postdoctoral students with MD, PhD or MD- PhD degrees laboratory research training in cell and molecular biology and biophysics. The program is run by a consortium of four senior faculty, two who are clinicians, who have had long association and are linked by a mutual interest in the actin-based cytoskeleton but have much broader research interests. The scientific themes of the training program include topics in cell motility, signal transduction, molecular genetics of cancer and degenerative disease, tissue injury and inflammation, hemostasis and thrombosis, all topics relevant to the mission of the National Heart Lung and Blood Institute. The program emphasizes and has a track record in taking basic research results into clinically relevant areas, as evidenced by issued patents and licensed technologies. The program has a unique repertoire of technical resources in-house including facilities and expertise in biochemistry, cell biology including high resolution imaging including ultrastructure, molecular biology including cloning, positional cloning and transgenic mouse engineering, biophysics capabilities including laser light scattering, rheometry, and direct imaging of polymer dynamics. The stature of the investigators has led to applications from training candidates from leading university graduate programs, although the program continues to advertise its positions, emphasizing the desire for recruitment of minorities. In addition to research experience, the program emphasizes faculty and trainee interaction and provides a formal course Introduction to Laboratory Research that teachers fundamentals of molecular biology, cell biology and biochemistry and addresses issues pertaining to the conduct and ethics of science.